


Нерабочие отношения

by Estet2015



Series: Призрачная королева [8]
Category: Assassin's Creed, Neon Genesis Evangelion, Star Trek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6643237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estet2015/pseuds/Estet2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стар Трек-АУ. Хэйтем - капитан корабля, Мисато служит под его началом и влюбляется...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нерабочие отношения

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bukan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Сказки для взрослых девочек](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6545338) by [Bukan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan), [Estet2015](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estet2015/pseuds/Estet2015). 



> в своём роде ремейк фика Букана "Горячий шоколад". и часть серии - этот фик Янка написала для Сони в "Сказках..."

Представление нового капитана «Эксельсиора» команде прошло гладко. Лейтенант Кацураги при встрече с капитаном опускала глазки, но виду старалась не подавать. И замечать стала за собой некоторые промахи, которые пока не причиняли вреда. Это после того, как Мисато случайно сталкивалась с капитаном в коридорах звездолёта.  
– Ты там поосторожней, – предупреждала подруга, торопясь на вечернюю смену, – а то вижу, что влюбилась. Может, к психологу?  
– Мне не психолог нужен.  
– Ну, понятненько.  
Лейтенант Мисато Кацураги почти всё время была на виду – как по-другому, если ты рулевой на мостике? Серьёзных просчётов ещё не происходило, слава богу. Она чувствовала какую-то внутреннюю силу немолодого Кенуэя, сидевшего в капитанском кресле за спиной. Мелкие ошибки про просчёте курса вызывали только незначительные замечания. Но однажды, при стычке с ромуланами, девушка отклонила корабль не в ту сторону.  
Потом была выволочка в каюте капитана.  
– О чём вы вообще думали? – орал Хэйтем.  
– О вас, сэр.  
– Это не ответ. С тех пор, как я на корабле, вы только и делаете, что ошибаетесь. Но сегодня это перешло все границы!  
Лейтенант Кацураги молчала, тайком поглядывая на капитана. Он смотрелся красиво в своём красном мундире.  
– Я виновата, сэр, и готова понести любое наказание!  
– Любое?  
И как результат – гауптвахта на несколько дней и понижение в звании до полного исправления. Потом капитан зашёл к уже энсину Кацураги на гауптвахту.  
– Вам есть что сказать?  
– Только то, что я люблю вас.  
– Вот как? Почему именно я?  
– В вас, сэр, есть что-то… этакое… я не могу сказать…  
– Ну что ж, посидите пока и подумайте, – капитан Кенуэй развернулся и вышел.

Энсина пока не допустили до мостика, Мисато отправили в медотсек – на подхват медикам, в качестве санитара. Там она и должна была исправиться. А дослужится ли Кацураги снова до лейтенанта, это зависело уже от капитана Кенуэя.

После нескольких дней в медотсеке капитан вызвал к себе Мисато:  
– Вы никогда не шифруете свои дневниковые записи, энсин? А то ведь кто-нибудь может и… узнать о ваших истинных настроениях.  
– Я не скрываю ни от кого своё отношение к вам, капитан Кенуэй, – слегка покраснела Мисато.  
– А враги Федерации уж как рады будут, если узнают. А там и вся Галактика будет знать, что энсин Кацураги, как девчонка, втюрилась в своего начальника.  
– Я исправлюсь, сэр, – пробубнила Мисато.  
– Уж будьте любезны.

Мисато исправила свои ошибки. И постепенно стала замечать неравнодушное к ней отношение капитана. Сначала тайное (на людях он вёл себя с ней так же, как и тогда, когда отправил на гауптвахту), а потом он явно стал проявлять к опальному энсину знаки внимания. Ещё позже он вернул ей чин лейтенанта. 

Постепенно капитан оттаял немного. Они стали встречаться сначала публично, в офицерской столовой. Говорили вообще ни о чём. Службы не касались: слишком больное место для обоих. Но вернувшаяся на место рулевого Мисато ошибок больше не совершала.  
С каждой звёздной датой капитан всё больше и больше присматривался к уже подруге и находил в ней много интересных черт. Капитан Кенуэй оказался дальним потомком рыцарей-тамплиеров, да он и сам интересовался жизнью своих предков. Он много рассказывал об этой странице истории своего рода, а Мисато слушала, забыв обо всём: есть же ещё люди, которые помнят свои традиции и обычаи, не считая клингонов (те вообще помешаны на традициях и каком-то своём кодексе чести). 

Потом встречи стали происходить в капитанской каюте. Пока ничего лишнего они себе не позволяли, хотя и могли бы. Но на корабле покой капитану только снится: в любую минуту его могли вызвать на мостик, если что-то случится. Да и лейтенант Кацураги тоже личность подневольная. Так они и встречались – урывками, в свободное от вахт время. Собственно, вахты касались лишь Мисато. У капитана график плавающий. 

Со временем они сблизились настолько, что могли позволить себе немного больше. За интересным занятием их застала первый помощник: капитан забыл заблокировать дверь своей комнаты на мостике. Кацураги сидела на коленях Хэйтема, и оба они слились в страстном поцелуе.  
– Капитан, я вам не помешала? – коммандер узрела интересную картинку и не хотела отвлекать.  
– Что случилось? Почему вы не позвонили? – вскочил Кенуэй. Мисато стояла лицом к иллюминатору, скрывая своё смущение.  
– Я звонила, мистер Кенуэй, но вы не слышали. Вы нужны на мостике.  
У Мисато вахты в это время не было, её смена только вечером, а потому она постаралась поскорее убраться отсюда. 

В другой раз, когда они уже были относительно свободны, капитан заметил, что неплохо бы таким инцидентам больше не повторяться.  
– А то и в самом деле вся галактика узнает о наших неуставных отношениях… Хотя в тот раз вина была исключительно моя, мисс Кацураги.  
– Может, продолжим нашу прерванную тогда встречу, капитан?  
– Что же так официально, лейтенант? – в тон ей ответил Хэйтем. – Я думал, мы с вами уже не только друзья.  
– Конечно… Хэйтем, – выдохнула Мисато и удобно устроилась у него на коленях. Дверь в капитанскую каюту была заблокирована. Коммуникаторы лежали на столе, униформа – на полу, а сами они – капитан и Мисато – на кровати. Доводили до логического конца свои отношения.


End file.
